mlspacenoidfandomcom-20200214-history
History
Space, The Final Frontier... Space, The Final Frontier explored by generations of ponies by the time our story begins… the past left the Earth behind to heal after centuries of hardship ravaged by war and the unforgiving forces of a developing species. all was well in the early days of exploring space, a new frontier and countless worlds terraform though it seemed all was well until boarders were drawn. The ponies once again split into three factions, The Equestrian Federation, The New Lunar Republic and the Eastern Alliance known as the Neighpon Empire. Luna's Betrayal- The Rise of the New Lunar Republic and the fall of Earth Luna had rebelled against her sister once again, taking half of Equestria’s citizens with her into the depths of space as her sister held on to the mother planet, clinging onto it like a baby sloth to it’s mother, and soon after this split the equestrian civil war broke out, the weapons of this war spelled catastrophe for the planet below, an early form of antimatter weapons had scarred the continent of Equestria and thus causing a world wide affect, the planet could not sustain pony life on it much longer. begrudgingly in the year 2597 Celestia and the survivors of this nasty and costly war soon also ventured out into space, colonizing Mars in the aftermath, claiming the system for their own. all was peaceful for the first few centuries, ponykind had made leaps and bounds of progress. This peace would not last however. as both the NLR and The Equestia Federation grew. so did the rivalry, Sisterly love and friendship had been severed. It was only a matter of time. From the East a New Power... Neighpon and the eastern countries however, had ventured out even further. taking Alpha Centauri and surrounding star systems getting a small boost of technology from a mysterious alien species called the Hexbaxi they had came into contact with. The Hexbaxi were a very bubbly happy-go-lucky race of pony like creatures with six legs four eyes and no body hair whom had lost their home planet to a alien race that conquered them thousands of years ago. the surviving populace roam around the galaxy like nomads. The Empire of Neighpon was formed in 2467 when the countries of Neighpon, Koltrea, Chineigh joined together in a loose confederation not unlike NATO and would leave earth shortly after as population increased rapidly enough to warrant action. After centuries of exploration and small skirmishes between the three major powers in pony-kind space tensions rose to diabolical levels as The Equestrian Federation launched an all out attack in 2834 on the Neighponese planet Hokkaido 3 turning it from a peaceful world into a small asteroid cluster in a matter of days. The chain reaction of this attack lead to pony-kind’s bloodiest war: The Great Intergalactic War. This war, in it’s wake destroyed billions of lives. The NLR had sided with Neighpon in the fight, Equestria though smaller than the two combined kept the war going even after the death of Princess Celestia. The year 2993 had came up fast the three countries all ravaged by war as it nearly had killed everypony off went into talks. the war at this point was far from over Celestia’s replacement, The Empress of Neighpon current monarch residing over the Neighpon empire Empress Amaterasu and Princess Luna all agreed to settle the war in a most unorthodox fashion, Creating super soldiers to finish the war. Efforts were taken in the splicing and development of these New type ponies. each faction making sure they had the perfect fighting machine. the Neighponese decided that they were going with giving these super solders years of training and massive machines known as Mobile suits, the other factions had developed their own versions of these suits after a few years in battle. Tensions broke out even worse as the years went on. The year 3011 had rolled into place.A new batch of Newtype ponies of the Neighponese Empire came into play. This is their story, The 13th Mobilesuit division under the command of Captain “Cherri Pai” Morimoto an elite squad of super solders. The sole survivors of this final battle when they finally ended this bloody war winning it for Neighpon in 3025… Old Earth Now Old Earth, Antiquum Terra Equestria. Reduced to ashes and rock and utterly made uninhabitable for the most part (somehow tardigrades can be still found in the rubble) in the year that was burned into ponykind's collective memories 2597. Artifacts from Old Earth are considered almost priceless in value and depending on rarity are indeed. the most sought after items are of the musical formats from the 20th and 21st century. Vinyl records, CDs, Cassettes and MP3 players and the like. Old Earth Memorabilia like plushies, action figures and items of all sorts line the higher end shops of Z-13 base. The earth's surface when viewed via drone makes Harmony 3 look like it did before the Zeon-Equestrian intergalactic war in comparison. Current day This is the year 3030… The Ex-Captain of the Ryujo and her small crew have found ways of travelling though time without anything to do and the factions dissolved into a chaotic mess in their own time. in the five years of peace the remaining nations of ponykind have started to come together in a loose confederation, with it's own currency and it's capital the referbished Zeon colony Base 13 with large sections coming from all of the nations that make up the union. naming the base United Zeon Starbase colony 13. Tensions still rise after events in what's left of Equestria after the Zeon-Equestrian intergalactic war. only time will tell when ponykind will finally find peace. the war is over, ponykind is now picking up the pieces of what's left of Equestria...but never let your guard down... Category:Lore